Hello
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: Just like their first moment, they whispered together.  "Hello,"  Jayna songfic based on the korean song 'It's you', don't like? Don't read.


**This is ****그대네요 ****by ****성시경 ****and ****아이유****, I just made this because I really like this song. Though it doesn't really go with the song. The translation might be lousy because this one was kinda hard… I think 'A story that only I didn't know' was the easiest to translate ^^. Check out my other songfics and one shots if you like Jayna! Most of them are Jayna, I've got one or two Jaspers not a lot though.**

_it's you, it's really you,_

_the warm eyes are still the same_

_You saw me now_

_But I was looking at you for a long time_

_The sunshine stroking your face_

Reyna stared at Jason's face, it was him, really him. The warm look in his eyes, they were the same. She stared at him, willing him to look at her, but his eyes never seemed to meet hers. Then his head swiveled, only looking at her now, and she had been staring at him for a very long time. The sunshine stroked his face, making his skin look almost golden. He was the same… The different thing was the girl by his side. The beautiful girl holding his hand

_It might be a dream_

_Even a hello doesn't come out_

_I had so much to say_

_Even in my dreams I only looked for you_

_I don't want to hear that it is too late_

_You, avoiding my eyes_

Jason met her eyes and his expression fell. He murmured to the girl something and made his way towards Reyna, Reyna felt joyed, but she realized that Jason's eyes never met her eyes. He stood in front of her, staring at his shoes. This had to be a dream, a dream. Her mouth was dry, she couldn't even say hello. She had rehearsed what she was going to say, even in her dreams, she had seeked only for him. Jason opened his mouth. Reyna put her hand over his mouth. She didn't want to hear it, that they were over.

_Can you see my mind_

_I can't tell your mind from your eyes_

_Without a word_

_Only I say hello_

They stared at each other like that for a very long time. Could he see her mind? Reyna wondered. She used to be able to read him like an open book, but now? She couldn't tell from the strange look in his eyes, in her mind. Hoping Jason could hear it. She silently said hello.

_I know (I know),_

_The past things were too hard_

_Even though it's impossible, if just one time_

_If you ran and caught me_

_If you just hugged me once_

_I wouldn't have turned away like that_

She knew his days had been hard, but surely not so hard to not remember his girlfriend, right? Jason stayed just like he had been the whole time, doing nothing. Tears pricked her eyes, she turned away, half hoping that he would run up and say "Just joking Reyna!"._  
><em>

_It might be a dream,_

_Even a hello doesn't come out_

_I had so much to say_

_Even in my dreams I only looked for you_

_If only you had missed me when you had a hard time_

This might be a dream, she thought, this has to be a dream. But it wasn't, if only Jason had missed her as she had missed him.

_Don't give up_

_I can't let you go while wondering_

_With a trembling voice_

_Hello_

She walked away. The part of her mind that hadn't given up yet yelled "Don't give up Reyna! You can't let him go!" she froze for a moment just as Jason caught up with her. He had been following after all. Reyna realized her mind was right. She couldn't give Jason up, not now, especially without trying. She opened her mouth yet again, _  
><em>

_If I pray with all my heart_

_That we will meet again someday_

_I believed_

_That there wouldn't be anymore sadness if we met again_

_The present that luck had given me,_

_Right here, and right now, our moment together_

_I wonder_

_If your lips are trembling too_

_If you feel about to cry_ **(I know you can't really understand this verse, blame my translation)**

She had believed that there wouldn't be any more sadness or grief if Jason and she met again. She had firmly believe that. But when Jason grinned and called the beautiful girl, she felt as if her heart was about to break. She shook her head. Not over yet Reyna. She told herself. Don't waste this moment. She wondered if Jason's lips were trembling too, if he felt about to cry like she did. She doubted it.

_Hold my hand_

_Can I hug you again?_

_As close as our breathing Hello_

_Like our first moment together_

_Hello_

She wished that Jason would hold her hand "Do you remember me Jason?" she asked, that had not been the question she had been about to ask, she had been about to ask 'Can I hug you?' but maybe her mouth and mind worked differently.

"You… You are Reyna." Jason frowned, Reyna stepped closely. The girl watched her warily but didn't try to stop her. She could hear Jason's breathing now. The even breathing that she would know anywhere. She suddenly leant in and kissed him.

"Remember me now?" she asked as they broke apart. Piper looked astonished. Reyna ignored her. Jason just looked shocked, staring at her, slowly his eyes met her's at last. This was just like their first time together, when they were 7. Jason had tripped and Reyna had put a band-aid on his scar. He held out his hand and Reyna grasped it, his hand, the warm feeling. Just like their first moment, they whispered together.

"Hello,"

**Lame songfic I know, but it was just for fun anyway ^^**


End file.
